


You Didn't See That Coming

by blooddrain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooddrain/pseuds/blooddrain
Summary: After the battle of Ultron, Pietro (quicksilver) is badly injured. When he is healed he starts dating Clint. This is just an amusing hawksilver story where Pietro ends up pregnant.





	You Didn't See That Coming

It had been a few weeks since the huge battle with Ultron. Everyone on the team had gotten injured in some way or another. But they all survived the attack and so did most of the citizens that they were trying to save from Ultron.

 

            Pietro was laying on one of the beds in the medical wing of the building the Avengers called home.  He had gotten hit pretty badly and it was taking him awhile to recover. When he woke up from the coma that his wounds had put him in, everything seemed fuzzy. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was warmth around his hand. When the fuzziness seemed to dissipate, he recognized that the warmth was from someone holding his hand and then when he looked up to see who it was he was shocked. For sitting at his bedside was Clint “Hawkeye” Barton.

 

            “How are you doing kid?” Clint asked when he noticed that Pietro was awake.

            “I'm... okay,” he said with a rough voice.

            “Good. I better go tell the team you're awake. They will want to make sure themselves that you're okay.” Clint said as he got up from his seat.

 

            In that second, Pietro became frantic and he tightened his hand around Clint's. Clint looked at him in confusion, but he didn't need an explanation for Pietro's eyes said it all. Pietro was afraid to be alone. Not that he would admit it out loud.  Clint nodded and sat back down. Pietro let out a small sigh and let Clint's hand go so that he could sit up. Pietro's entire chest was wrapped in ace bandages and other than that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Strangely enough, however, Pietro felt comfortable being in such a state of undress in front of the archer.

 

            “How come you were sitting with me in the first place?” Pietro murmured curiously.

            “I think that answer is pretty obvious,” Clint said with a smile.

 

            When Pietro looked at him confused, Clint smirked and leaned over before placing a light kiss on the younger man's lips. Pietro's eyes widened in shock. He had no idea that the older man actually liked him. He always thought that the archer just thought of him as another team member and not anything more.

 

            “But wait, I thought you had a girlfriend and children?” Pietro said in confusion.

            “It was a cover. We were never actually together and the children aren't either of ours. She was my friend and needed to go undercover so we said that we were together. The children are actually runaways that she adopted.” Clint explained.

 

            Pietro stared at Clint in shock. He never would have thought that even the man's personal life ended up as work. To be honest, Pietro never had much of a personal life either. He was always either with his twin sister Wanda or with the Avengers. He never had much time to himself. He never dated. Hell, his most personal trip was going to Taco Bell one time by himself for a burrito. As these thoughts coursed through his mind, his blue eyes seemed to swirl with emotions which of course Clint noticed. The older man smirked when he saw that he had caused such a reaction within the man. He bit his lip hesitantly before leaning over once more and pressing his lips against Pietro's in a soft kiss. It took Pietro a few seconds to respond but when he did Clint was amazed at the passion those soft lips tore through him.

 

\- 4 months later -

           

            Pietro yawned softly as he padded downstairs to the kitchen area of the building. He was only wearing a pair of loose black boxers and an open dark green flannel shirt. Tony smirked at him when he saw the boy come into the room.

 

            “Wearing Clint's clothes again, are we?” Tony teased.

            “Shut it,” Pietro grumbled and when Tony didn't seem to take him serious he used his hyper speed to steal Tony's cup of coffee.

            “Hey! That was mine!” Tony argued.

            “Well, now it's mine. So ha.” Pietro said and stuck out his tongue before taking a deep sip of the hot drink.

            Natasha watched the two amusedly. “I live with children,” she muttered as she shook her head.

            “Hey!” they both protested which only caused the red head to grin.

 

            Pietro sipped at the coffee as he leaned his back against the counter. He surveyed the room but didn’t see Clint anywhere. He nearly pouted when he realized this for he really craved his company this morning. When he had woken up, Clint had already left for his morning training. With a soft hum, Pietro passed the still half-filled coffee cup back to Tony and wandered to the training room to see if Clint was still in there.

 

            When Pietro opened the door and peeked inside, he found Clint shooting various targets at blazing speeds. Pietro darted inside and up behind him. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and leaned in to kiss his ear.

 

            “Mhm… Pietro. You shouldn’t interrupt my training.” He mumbled but otherwise didn’t protest.

            “But I missed you. You were already gone when I woke up.” Pietro said with a pout.

 

            Clint put his bow and arrows down before turning around. He wrapped his arms around Pietro affectionately.  “I know, I’m sorry, but I thought if I trained earlier then we could spend more time during the day together.” Clint reasoned.

 

            Pietro moved his arms up to wrap loosely around Clint’s neck while the other’s arms were on his waist. He enjoyed the warmth that was radiating from the archer and moved closer to get more of it. He tilted his head up and kissed him gently.  Clint tugged Pietro closer to him as they kissed. The kiss was gentle and warm… nothing compared to the kisses they exchanged last night.

 

            “Clint,” Pietro mumbled as he broke the kiss.

            “What is it, love?” Clint asked and then he noticed that Pietro was really pale. “Love? What’s wrong?”

 

            Without warning, Pietro tore away from his lover’s arms and ran to the door with his speed but he wasn’t fast enough. He ended up near the door to the training room, leaning against the wall as he vomited his guts out. It tasted like coffee mixed with stomach acid since he hadn’t eaten anything yet that morning.  Clint moved instantly to the younger man’s side.

           

            “Kid are you alright? Pietro!” Clint said frantically as Pietro turned even whiter and the puddle of vomit growing even bigger on the floor.

 

            Pietro started feeling dizzy. Next thing he knew, he was surrounded by darkness.

 

            When Pietro passed out, Clint caught him easily in his arms. He instantly went to find Bruce- their local doctor and his co-avenger. Bruce got Clint to lay Pietro on one of the hospital cots before he began to run tests on the boy. Only a few minutes after the tests started, Wanda burst into the infirmary.

 

            “What the hell did you do to my brother!?” Wanda demanded as she stormed up to Clint. Her eyes were dark red in fury.

            “I didn’t do anything! At least not that I know of! All I did was kiss him and suddenly he turned white as a sheet!” Clint yelled, his eyes full of worry.

           

            Wanda seemed to back down when she noticed that Clint was genuinely worried and didn’t know what the hell was going on with her brother either.

 

            It was a half hour later before they knew anything. Pietro was still passed out and Clint had been pacing around the room while Wanda sat at Pietro’s bedside. Bruce came over to Clint and mumbled the results to him. The result was shocking. Clint’s eyes widened dramatically as he stared down at his lover. Wanda watched his reaction and frowned.

 

            “What? What is it? What the fuck did you do to Pietro?!” Wanda yelled.

            Clint was speechless so Bruce spoke for him. “It would appear that young Pietro here is pregnant with Clint’s child.”

            “What!!! How is that possible?” Wanda continued to shout.

            “When you two were experimented on, apparently they did some extra things to Pietro without his consent. Pietro has a full working womb that is connected to his anus. It allows him to carry the child within him. I’ve never seen nor heard anything like this before. I will need to watch him carefully from now on to make sure he is okay.  Pregnancies can be very sensitive things if the person and child aren’t given the right care.” Bruce explained.

 

            Pietro woke up and when he was told the news he just kind of sat there in shock. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t move. He just looked numb. This reaction made Clint extremely worried. Worried that the other didn’t want to bear his child. After all, this wasn’t what the boy had signed up for. He technically didn’t even sign up for the Avengers either. The world just seemed to take one deep shit on Pietro and Pietro just wasn’t able to handle it.

 

            It took nearly two days for Pietro to come out of his shocked state. When he did, he hesitantly went back to Clint’s room. Clint was laying on the bed he used to share with Pietro. He was staring at the ceiling sadly. He hadn’t eaten in the past two days. He was too worried about Pietro to do so. When he heard a knock on the door, he sat up and told the person to come in. Pietro slowly came into the room. When he walked in, his eyes were averted to the floor but then he slowly lifted his eyes to look at Clint.

 

            “I’m sorry I freaked out,” Pietro whispered in a rough voice.

            “It’s fine kid. I understand. That kind of news would freak out anyone.” He said simply in a neutral tone.

            “Clint… are you angry with me?”  Worry tinged his voice.

            “Why would I be angry with you?”

            “I don’t know, you just found out your gay lover is pregnant. Wouldn’t that piss you off?”

            “Darling, I’m delighted that you’re pregnant. But I’m also scared. I don’t want you to feel like you’re chained to me now that you’re carrying a piece of me inside of you.”

           

            Pietro’s eyes swelled with tears before he launched himself into Clint’s arms. He buried his face in Clint’s neck as he clung to his lover. Clint was a bit shocked at first but quickly wrapped his arms tightly around the other, holding him close. He ran a hand along Pietro’s back soothingly.

 

            “I was so afraid that you would hate me,” Pietro whispered against Clint’s throat.

            “I could never hate you, baby. Never. I love you too much.” Clint admitted softly.

            “I never would have guessed you cared that much.”

            “Guess you could say that ‘you didn’t see that coming?’.” Clint mimicked his lover’s phrase.

            “You’re such a dick,” Pietro said amusedly.

            “But you love my dick.”

            “Mhmm, I certainly do.”

 

 


End file.
